


Aux petits mots les grands remèdes

by Alaiya



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossdressing, Other, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montcourt devrait savoir, pourtant, qu'apprendre à se taire à Versailles est mère de sûreté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aux petits mots les grands remèdes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/gifts).



> **Meme d'écriture - avril 2016** : choisir deux personnages et un numéro (parmi une quarantaine) correspondant à une phrase, qui devra constituer le début du texte.  
>  **Demande** : Montcourt, Monsieur – « Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements ? »  
>  **Disclaimer** : Simon Mirren et David Wolstencroft  
>  **Note** : phrase de début "adaptée" pour être plus en accord avec l'époque (si, quand même). Par ailleurs, pas moyen de retrouver le titre de noblesse de Montcourt (et pas le temps d'aller vérifier directement dans les épisodes), j'ai opté pour comte, mais si quelqu'un s'en rappelle, surtout, qu'il se manifeste.

« Par Dieu, mais qu’est-ce donc que ces vêtements…

— Plaît-il ? »

Le Chevalier de Lorraine, qui avait emboîté le pas à Monsieur, fit volte-face pour toiser Montcourt demeuré immobile dans la galerie, un sourire sardonique en travers de la figure et l’échine courbée en une parodie de révérence :

« Je crains que son Altesse n’ait pas bien entendu. Auriez-vous l’obligeance de répéter à haute et intelligible voix ? »

De notoriété publique, l’insolence du Chevalier était proportionnelle à sa veulerie ; aussi Montcourt ne lui condescendit-il qu’un bref coup d’oeil méprisant, cependant qu’il se redressait lentement sous le regard froid de Philippe d’Orléans :

« Auriez-vous quelque souci dont vous souhaiteriez me faire part, peut-être ? laissa tomber celui-ci d’une voix aussi glaciale que ses yeux.

— A la vérité, je crains d’avoir commis un impair : je n’ai point ouï dire que le bal de ce soir était costumé… »

Les courtisans, agglutinés dans la galerie, bruissèrent comme le vent de leurs murmures s’insinuait entre leurs silhouettes apprêtées, pour porter les mots de Montcourt jusqu’aux plus humbles d’entre eux dont les yeux s’ouvrirent en grand.

« … et de toute évidence, je n’ai pas revêtu la tenue adéquate pour paraître tout à l’heure devant sa majesté le Roi. »

Et le comte de faire mine de plier de nouveau le genou – sans plus sauver la moindre apparence, toutefois – lequel effleura les dentelles gris perle qui décoraient les jupes du duc.

« Montcourt, je conçois quelle détresse est la vôtre aujourd’hui de ne pas – veuillez m’excuser : de ne plus – disposer des moyens de tenir votre rang à Versailles. En effet, votre mise est pour le moins… sommaire. »

Philippe avait esquissé une grimace, assez élégante toutefois pour ne pas déformer ses lèvres teintées d’un vermillon intense, tout en tâtant le velours élimé de la veste de son vis-à-vis de l’extrémité de son éventail.

« Sans oublier le reste. »

Désinvolte, l’éventail se redressa brusquement et manqua de s’emmêler dans la chevelure clairsemée et d’une propreté douteuse de Montcourt qui, bien malgré lui, eut un mouvement de recul.

« Mais qu’à cela ne tienne ! Je me sens d’humeur généreuse ce soir, bien plus que mon frère le Roi qui décidément a fort à faire avec vos anciens _amis_. Aussi, afin que vous ne vous ridiculisiez pas plus avant, que diriez-vous de profiter de ma garde-robe de la saison passée ? »

Les traits de Monsieur, figés sous la poudre de riz recouvrant jusqu’à la naissance de son torse prisonnier d’un corset de velours anthracite, s’étirèrent en un sourire qui fit couleur un filet de sueur aigre le long de l’échine de Montcourt.

« Le Chevalier de Lorraine ici présent va s’empresser de vous accompagner et de vous orienter dans votre choix, au mieux de vos intérêts. Ainsi, je suis sûr que vous ne manquerez pas de trouver une tenue parfaitement adaptée à la situation ! » rajouta Philippe un ton plus haut alors que son compagnon entraînait déjà l’autre homme d’une poigne fermement resserrée au dessus de son coude.

« D’autant – le duc, l’air pensif, avait repris sa route, le taffetas de ses jupes caressant paresseusement le parquet sous les yeux baissés des courtisans – qu’il ne me semble pas avoir tout donné à mes servantes. »

 

 


End file.
